Gold
by ninjagojay246
Summary: Jay won't let anything stand in the way of Nya and him. As long as their love is alive, so are they. One shot. T because I feel like it. Plus some minor violence. Story better than summary! JAYXNYA


**Okkkkkk so this is a JayxNya fic! anyway, I suggest listening to the song Gold by Owl City. I did. ENJOY! one shot.**

Anything. He would do anything for her. Die or kill. Leave forever. For Nya. She was so special. So... perfect. In every way. She could do whatever she wanted because she just, could! She even made him feel special. But there's always Kai. He still wasn't exactly- on board – with Nya and him dating. But Jay wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of him getting what he wanted.

He knows he doesn't deserve her, but without her he's poor, and she's gold, making him rich again. No. Kai wouldn't stop them.

"JAY! GET OUT HERE!" Kai yelled across the Bounty. Jay reluctantly stood on the deck. "Yes?" He answered back. Kai's suit matched his red suit. "YOU KISSED MY SISTER?!" Jay grinned in his mind, remembering the sweet moment he and Nya shared last night. She had kissed him. It was almost as perfect as her.

"So. I love her, Kai. Nothing you do can stop us from being together." Not Kai's face was redder than his suit. Then something in him snapped.

He lunged forward and pinned Jay on the floor. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU'RE A PATHETIC, GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER, WHO NYA HATES!" He yelled pushing Jay harder on the wood of the deck, that split, causing both of them to crash down to the lower half of the Bounty.

_Jay P.O.V._

I tried my best to remain calm. But that was impossible. I rolled on the ground, trying to defeat Kai. But he had a good year, foot, and 20 pounds on me. I grew weaker as Kai repeativly slammed my head on the floor.

I felt dizzy. I tried forming my hands into a fist, but when I tried tightening my grasp, all my energy drained, leaving my limp. Kai threw me across the room like a rag doll.

"EVERYTHING YOU DO IS POINTLESS! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AS A JOKE, AND LAUGH WHEN WE'RE IN TIMES OF DANGER!" He picked up his elemental fire blade attached to the back of his uniform. I lay on the floor, and Kai picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He tossed me in in the air, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding down.

I managed to open my eyes long enough to see Kai standing over me. He lifted his sword.

_This is it. I'm done. I should have put up a better fight. But, I can't. Kai knows his sister. She must hate me. But, why would she want to use me? No. She- she _has_ to love me right? At least like me?_ Kai's sword swung down towards my head, and everything began happening in slow motion.

I closed my eyes, embracing myself for pain, but when I closed my eyes, all I saw was last nights events. When I was with Nya.

_Flashback _

_ "Jay, I had a great time tonight." She had said. I blushed hard, and tried to cover my feelings. But couldn't. "Nya, I just, I really... huh... Ijustreallylikeyouandneededt otellyou. Now it was _her_ turn to blush. "Listen, Nya, I understand if you don't like me, because I trust your judgment. I don't deserve you. No one does. But if you ever need someon-" she cut me off when I felt out lips collide. It was short but sweet. We pulled apart and looked me in the eyes. "Jay. There isn't anyone I love more in this world."_

_End of Flashback_

Kai's sword still was heading towards me. But then I felt something happen. I had felt weak, but a soft, buzzing feeling took over my feet and spread to my waist, stomach, and head. It flowed back down, coating every part of my body in a glowing light.

The slow motion seemed to stop. I felt as though Kai's sword about to hit me. My eyes darted open. I grabbed it with both my hands. The sword grew brighter, and my hands burned. But that didn't stop me. I swung the sword over my head, smacking Kai against the wall. Hard. It smashed through it, and we were plunging through the air.

Kai's screams brought me back to focus. The light emanating from my body grew brighter with each second. Kai looked terrified yet fascinated at the same time.

"YOU LIED, KAI! SHE DOES LOVE ME! SHE SAID IT TO ME! SHE LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND SAID IT!" He nodded. "OKAY, JAY! I- I'M SORRY! JUST, IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT HER, AND ALL YOU'LL DO IS HURT HER!" He tried making his voice heard through the piercing wind. He also tried sounding tough. Neither was really working. I flew closer to him. "I wouldn't dream of it." Was all I whispered. I grabbed him, and pushed him down to towards the ground. I had the strength of 100 ninja, and Kai hurdled towards the ground. The light around me grew even brighter, lighting the night sky.

I stayed still. Floating as the sound of rushing wind stopped. I closed my eyes, and embraced the warm feeling Nya made me have. I looked at Kai, and the slow motion came back. He was inches from the ground. I knew if he was alive he would stop at nothing to keep Nya and I apart. But if I let him die, Nya would be devastated.

I made my choice. I pulled my self towards the surface, but seemed to not go fast enough. Kai's limp body was only a grain of sand apart from the ground, and the path towards him seemed to stretch longer with every foot closer I got.

_I can't let him die! I will do anything to make sure Nya is happy! _I closed my eyes again, and the light surrounding me slowly faded. Now I managed to speed through the air at high speed. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I the light came back. The slow motion stopped again, and in a split second I grabbed Kai, and with all my might threw him towards the Bounty. But I didn't have enough time to focus on floating to not hit the ground myself.

I felt a sharp pain on my back, and my right leg and arm twisted in an unnatural way. My head rammed into the grass. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was paralyzed._ No. I- I can't do this. I saved Kai, but... Nya. She's still going to be devastated! But, I just couldn't save both of us. If I left Kai to die, I would have to stick around to see her sad. So better this way. I won't have to hate myself for not saving Kai. But. I just would do anything to see her again. Tell her I love her, too. Just. I love her. I love her._

My eyes closed, for what I though would be forever, but a bright light seeped through. I opened them slowly, realizing I was still on the ground under the Bounty. The light from earlier had stayed with me. It pushed me up. I watched it heal every part of me. My leg and arm became straight, the blood disappeared, and the scars vanished. I was more powerful than ever. I kept my glow low, and peaked at the deck. Everyone was there in their pajamas. Either with tears in their eyes, or steaming down their face. Kai must have told them what happened.

My light grew brighter, and they noticed it at this point. All heads darted in my direction. I jumped onto the Bounty deck, and looked all of them in the eye. My light slowed to a stop.

For a moment we all just stood. Staring at one another. Then Nya rushed towards me and jumped in my arms. "Never do that again." She whispered. I lightly chuckled. "It won't. Or at least I'll try to mot do it again. It was pretty fun!" She jokingly slapped my head. Then I finally got to speak the words I had said was my only wish to a few moments ago. "I love you."

She loved me, and I loved her. As long as our love was alive, so were we.


End file.
